The Amazing Adventures of the Time Traveling Team 7
by Red Moon Lollipop
Summary: Tobi has been defeated, but everything has been destroyed. To save the future, all of Team 7 travel to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story! It will be updated randomly, so there might be anywhere from a two day to a two month wait. The next chapter will come sooner than two months from now, though. Please enjoy!

Warning: Character deaths

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. :(

* * *

It was over.

The man who had almost taken over the world, who had killed almost everyone in Konoha, his former teammate, was lying at his student's feet, dead.

He knew this should have been a happy occasion. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, heck, the world, was now safe. No more Akatsuki, no more danger (except for the possibility of bleeding to death from his missing arm, but dammit, he wouldn't die from something little like that!), no more.

But for some reason, everything seemed wrong. Maybe it was the fact that all of Konoha was in ruins. But cities could be rebuilt. Maybe it was that the only people he cared about that were still alive was his former students. Yeah, that probably played a part.

But what really bugged him was his missing arm. Now he couldn't perform the hand signs for that time traveling jutsu he had learned a while ago. Just in case something happened that couldn't get much worse, and was worth the risks time traveling provided.

Yeah, he bet someone up there was laughing hard at his expense. His only hope now was...

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

Naruto turned around, a shaky, fake grin on his face. "Kakashi-sensei, it's over. I killed him. Why do I feel so sad?" Kakashi saw a tear run down his face.

"I'm sorry." He turned to see Sasuke looking at them with Sakura's arm wrapped around his shoulder, a limp in her leg. "It's my fault all of this happened. If I hadn't been so set on revenge..." He trailed off, looking at the ground with remorse.

Sakura whacked him with her other hand. "It's not your fault. It was none of our faults. Don't go blaming yourself when no one else does." She then looked to Kakashi apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I have enough chakra right now to fix your arm. Sorry," she quickly added at Kakashi's disappointed sigh.

"Ah, well, it was worth a try. Not important now, though. All of you, come here."

They all came, curious as to what he wanted. He pulled a small scroll out of his pocket, and rolled it out. "This is my last resort. I would have used it alone, but, as you see, I'm not physically able, and I don't think you'd let me just take one of you."

Their eyes widened as they looked at it. "This is-"

"Yup," he said, handing it to Naruto. "Time travel."

"But- but that's impossible!" Sakura murmured. "It shouldn't be-"

"Maa, now's not the time to question the hows. All you need to know is that it is possible, and trust that Naruto gets the hand signs right!" Kakashi interrupted cheerily.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Me? But-"

"Don't worry. We all have our complete faith in you," Kakashi said, grabbing his shoulder. "Sasuke, Sakura, hold on to him, so you won't be left behind." They nodded and did so.

Naruto gulped. He knew that space- time travel jutsu had terrible consequences if performed wrong. But with this, he could save everyone who died. Old man Hokage, Tsunade baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Itachi, Konohamaru...

Hinata...

He looked up, new fire in his eyes. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Everyone holding on? Good. You ready, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, and he nodded. "Yeah! I'm gonna save everyone I couldn't save before, like Hinata-chan! You'd better get ready, because Naruto Uzumaki won't let his precious people die again! Believe it!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Ok. You can start, and remember to get the hand signs right, or who knows what could happen."

He nodded, and started forming hand seals. Chakra started gathering at their feet, shooting up, and they looked down in awe.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to?"

His eyes widened. "I forgot! Naruto-"

"It's too late!" Naruto yelled, and everything around them turned white.

* * *

"Well, isn't this interesting."

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself in a completely white space, emptiness going on into the distance. Naruto was at his right, looking around in awe, and Sakura had her eyes clenched tight as she clung to Sasuke, who was glaring at the girl in front of them.

The girl was wearing a white, Grecian style dress with a black rope wrapped around her waist. Her black toenails were wiggling in the silence, and her sleek, black hair was brushed behind her back. Her eyes were the most interesting part of her, as they were completely black except for a white pupil and white hands, like on a clock, slowly rotating around her eye. She looked at them with a bored look.

"... Well? You gonna say something or are you gonna gape like fish out of water?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

She waved at him. "Ah, I go by many different things. You can call me Time." She sighed at their confused looks. "It's not often I get time travelers, and when I do, they usually have a specific time in mind. I had to stop you here so you wouldn't fly aimlessly across the universe."

"Ah, thanks, I guess," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He then turned to his team. "So, when do we want to go to?"

"Maybe our graduation?" Sakura suggested. "Everything seemed to happen then."

"That, or we could just go straight to the chunin exams. That was when Orichimaru came," Sasuke pointed out. "This time, since we know what's going to happen, we can live it out differently."

"Before you go any further," Time interrupted, "You kind of have the wrong idea. You're going back in your own body, not in your past body. There are a lot of different timelines, and if you went

into the body of your previous self, you'd kill the soul inside of it. Everyone only gets one body per life." She held up a finger. "Plus, when traveling through time, you usually have to sacrifice a few years of your life. You've done this in many different timelines, and you've rarely ever gone back as the same age. It's standard protocol."

"Okay..." Kakashi said, "Then we probably shouldn't go to a time when we'd be recognized. We don't want two of us running around."

"That pretty much cancels out anything after the Kyuubi attack," Sakura noted. "Even if no one would recognize Naruto, Sasuke, and I, Kakashi wouldnt be young enough to be unrecogizable. Plus, he's got that defining mask, silver hair, and hatai covering one eye. We'd have to go pretty far back if we don't want him to be recognized."

Naruto grinned. "He. It'll be funny to see a chibi Kakashi."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could go back about a week before the cave in where Obito is taken by Madara. If we prevent that, he won't go bad and try to destroy Konoha."

"Wow! You're really smart, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, and Kakashi sweatdropped. 'I can't tell him now that I just want to save him for my own selfish reasons. I'm just lucky I thought of a reason that was acceptable.'

"Okay, so it's settled." Sasuke looked to Time. "Think you could take us to then?"

Time grinned. "Yup! Have fun!" She waved her hand, and everything faded to black.

* * *

And that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Minato was on a mission with his team when he felt a sudden flare of chakra in the forest. He gestured to his team. "Follow me."

"What is it?" Obito asked as they hopped through the trees. "Why are we going this way?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Dobe. Didn't you feel that chakra?"

"Teme! No, I didn't."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Shut up," Rin ordered, glaring at the boys, her face flushing a bit as she looked at Kakashi. She turned away.

Minato stopped and silenced them. "Shh. Look."

They saw four people lying unconscious in a clearing. There was a girl with pink hair, a boy with blond hair and whiskers, another boy with black hair, and a man with a mask, silver hair, a hatai covering one eye, and one arm.

"Hey, that man looks a lot like you, Kakashi-teme!" Obito noted, and hopped down from the tree. They all stared down in shock. "Obito!"

He looked up at them. "What? They're unconscious." He nudged the Kakashi look-alike with his toe. "It's not like they're going to do anything to me. Plus, they're Konoha ninja." He pointed to their hatai. "They're not enemies."

"Obito, I've never seen these ninja in my life," Minato said. "And I think I'd notice if I saw one of them. They're obviously spies."

The Kakashi look-alike suddenly opened his eye. Obito flinched and stepped away. He pushed himself up partly with his one arm and stared at Obito for a few seconds. The ninja in the trees tensed, waiting for what would happen next.

He creased his eye in a smile. "Yo!" he greeted, lifting his arm to wave, only to have nothing holding him up, and he slammed back into the ground.

Team Minato sweatdropped.

'This guy,' Kakashi thought, 'Is a complete idiot.'

'I take back what I said about this guy being like Kakashi,' Obito thought. 'Kakashi would never be caught doing something like that.'

'Who is he?' Minato wondered.

'His arm... How did he lose it?' Rin thought to herself.

The man pushed himself back up, muttering under his breath. "Note to self: no waving while holding myself up with my arm." He smiled at Obito. "Hey, could you help me up?"

"Oh- yeah." He broke out of his trance and pulled him up, so he was in a sitting position.

"Thanks!" He stood up and looked at his sleeping companions. "How to do this..."

He then bent down and whispered something into the blond boy's ear. His eyes shot open and he scrambled up. "Noooooo! Don't take my ramen!" He then blinked, taking in his surroundings. "Wha- Hey! You tricked me!" he shouted, pointing at the silver haired man, who was smiling innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you when I know it'll go nowhere. Did it work?"

"Look over here." The man guestured to Obito, who was watching this exchange curiously. He adjusted his goggles nervously, feeling their eyes on him.

"... Who are you?" The boy asked, and Obito grinned at him.

"My name's Uchiha Obito, and I'm the best ninja ever! If you're a spy, you don't stand a chance!" he exclaimed jubilantly, and everyone around that was awake sweatdropped.

'Really, Obito?' went through all their minds.

The boy grinned at him. "All right! It worked! I'm Nar-"

"This is Naro Ranaki. My name's Kako Somoto, and the sleepyheads are Saso Emohite, and Sakura Chinai." The man, Kako, interrupted. "Now, who are they?" he said, pointing to the people in the trees. They were shocked for a second, before resigning and stepping out into the clearing.

"I'm Minato Namikaze," Minato said warily.

"My name's Rin." Rin smiled at the strangers.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said.

Naro burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Obito asked.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Chibi Kakashi! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Kakashi twitched.

* * *

Older Kakashi snickered as Naruto laughed at his younger self. It was funny, seeing him so annoyed. Even though it probably wouldn't have been funny to him when he was that age.

He'd never get another chance like this again, though. It was now his new resolution to annoy little Kakashi as much as possible for the next week or so.

"Naro, stop laughing at the poor, chibi Kakashi. It's not his fault he's so short." Obito burst into laughter as chibi Kakashi glared at him.

"I'm not short!" he burst, turning to Naruto. "You're shorter than me!"

Oh yeah, he forgot. Apparantly they were 4 years younger now, and Naruto was not the tallest 12 year old around.

Kakashi covered one ear with his hand and closed his eye in mock agony. "Maa, you're so loud, chibi Kakashi. Have pity on the man who is incapable of covering both his ears and quiet down."

Now even Minato and Rin were laughing, and Kakashi looked like he was about to explode.

Sakura chose this time to wake up. "Ugh..." she mumbled, then widened her eyes as she took in the scene around her. Naruto and three people she didn't know were laughing as a little Kakashi fumed and Kakashi-sensei smiled at her innocently. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're awake."

She gave him a look. "What did you do now?"

"Me?" he asked indignantly. "Why would you think ~I~ did something? Who's to say it's not chibi Kakashi's fault?" Little Kakashi growled at this.

She stared at him incredulously. "Oh, no reason, just that everyone's laughing and little Kakashi's staring at you like you killed his dog, or something. Plus, it's always your fault," she added.

"I'm not little! Why does everyone keep saying that?" little Kakashi yelled.

Kakashi clutched his hand to his chest and gave her a fake heartbroken look. "Maa, Sakura-chan, how cruel. How could you say such a thing to your wonderful sensei?"

"Wonderful. Sure." She then turned to Naruto. "So, what happened?"

"Kako-sensei woke up first, then he woke up Naro by telling him that Saso-teme took all his ramen, which was mean, by the way, then he made chibi Kakashi mad by calling him chibi Kakashi. Then you woke up."

Chibi Kakashi was held back by Minato as he tried to attack him.

"Ah, I see. And why is Naro speaking in the third person?" she mocked, although she already knew it was to let her know their new names. Apparently, judging by how Kakashi-sensei addressed her, she kept her name.

"Because Naro wants to!" Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

Sasuke then groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Naruto ran over to him. "Saso, you've got to help us! Chibi Kakashi wants to kill us!"

"Huh?" He sat up to see the little Kakashi, his face fuchsia red. "Wait... Why is Kakashi so small?"

...

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, taking out a kunai and throwing it at them. Kakashi-sensei reached out with his one hand and caught it.

"Be careful, chibi Kakashi. Knives are sharp. You could hurt someone," he lectured, and put the kunai in his kunai pouch.

"Hey! That's mine!" Chibi Kakashi shouted.

"What is?" Kakashi-sensei asked innocently.

"The kunai!"

He stared at the boy blankly. "I know it's mine."

"Not yours! Mine! Hatake Kakashi's!"

"Yes. I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi-sensei smiled at the furious boy.

"No you aren't! I am!" Chibi Kakashi was outraged.

"What?!" Kakashi gasped dramatically. "Who are you, and why are you pretending to be me?!"

Minato decided to interrupt before his student killed Kako. "Who are _you_? Where do you come from?" Chibi Kakashi calmed down and looked at them curiously.

"Ah..." Kako scratched the back of his head. "Well, my name's Kako Somoto, and these are my students, Naro Ramaki, Saso Emohite, and Sakura Chinai. We come from Konoha."

"Liar," Minato deadpanned, causing the four strangers to sweatdrop. "I know most of the ninja in Konoha, and I know I would recognize any of you. I don't. So tell me, where do you really come from?"

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to tell the truth." He waved off his students' incredulous stares. "Now, now, they were going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?"

"But-" Naro started.

"We live in a small village," he began, ignoring Naro. "It's not a very well known village; in fact, very few living people know it exists. This is because everyone there has a certain bloodline. It's a rare, special bloodline, yet extremely dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. This is why we prefer to keep ourselves secret.

"We can see the future.

"The reason us four came here is because we saw something terrible happening extremely soon that will cause Konoha to become ruins in less than twenty years. We were sent by our elders to prevent this tragedy from happening, by masquerading as Konoha nin. On our way here, though, we were ambushed. The enemy did something that knocked us out without harming us. Before you ask, I'm not sure what. I think they knew just where we come from. We don't know what happened next, but next thing we knew, we woke up in this clearing with you guys." He looked solemnly at team Minato's stunned faces. "Awfully coincidental, considering you're the ones in the heart of what we're trying to prevent."

...

"Pretty big words you're using there, sensei," Sakura noticed, relieved. For a moment she had thought that Kakashi-sensei would tell them all about being from the future. "Are you trying to sound smart or something?"

His whole persona changed as he beamed at her. "Why, yes, Sakura-chan! Did it work?"

"No," Sasuke deadpanned, and Kakashi-sensei pouted.

"How cruuuel, Saso-kun! When did my cute little students lose all their respect for me?" he whined.

"Respect?" Sakura cocked her head in mock confusion. "What respect?"

"Don't blame Saso, Kako-sensei. You never sound smart," Naruto told him, and Sasuke smirked.

"You're one to talk, Dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke angrily. "Grrrrr! Teme!"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, hitting them both in the head, then turned to the frozen team Minato. "Sorry about them. They're just idiots."

"Hey!"

Obito was the first to break out of his stupor. "Woah! You can see the future? Cool! What's my future like? I bet I'm gonna be really strong, huh?"

"Oh, very," Kako told him. "You will be one of the strongest ninja in the world."

Obito fist pumped. "Yatta!"

"Plus, you'll wear a lollipop mask everywhere," Naro added, and he lowered his arm, confused. "Huh?"

Kako turned to the rest of the team. "For you guys, before you ask. Minato's son will be a fox, Rin will change someone, and chibi Kakashi will talk to a rock every day."

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Change someone?" Rin asked. "Change who? And how?"

"What do you mean, a fox?" Minato demanded. "Why would I ever have a fox as a son?"

"Lollipop mask?!" Obito cried. "What the heck am I thinking?"

Chibi Kakashi snorted. "As if I'd ever talk to a rock any time, let alone every day. And I'm not chibi!" he shouted as an afterthought.

Kako's eye crinkled. "Rin: you'll see. Minato: I don't know. Maybe you just like foxes. Obito: don't worry. It's a very pretty mask. Kakashi: You're not alone. I talk to this one rock all the time. It's actually a very good conversationalist. Always listens, never interrupts, never argues. And yes, you are chibi."

They stared at him. "Do you even have a shred of sanity?" chibi Kakashi asked.

His three students snorted as Kako smiled at them. "Sanity? Who needs sanity? I lost that a long time ago."

They sweatdropped.

"Well," Minato told them, "Even if you say you're trying to save Konoha, we still have to take you to the Hokage."

Kako nodded, understanding. "Of course. Lead the way."

* * *

**And that was the second chapter! I hope you liked! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. **

* * *

"So..." Sarutobi stared at the four strangers. "... You can see the future?"

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"And something really bad is going to happen to Konoha?"

"Uh huh," Sakura said.

"But you can't tell us what it is."

"Right!" Kakashi confirmed.

"Not only that, but three of you bear an uncanny resemblance to three members of our team 7. And you can't explain why."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"And why, tell me, should I believe any of this?"

"We'll tell you," Kakashi said, "If we can speak to you alone. If you'd mind," he added, the sunny smile never leaving his face.

Sarutobi nodded, and turned to team Minato. "If you would excuse us for a minute." They nodded and started to leave. Obito looked like he was going to protest for a second, but Minato quickly ushered him out.

As soon as they were gone, the daft smile on Kakashi's face was quickly replaced with a serious look. Sarutobi couldn't help but note how similar he looked to Minato's young student now that he wasn't beaming like an idiot.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, "I would like your assurance that what we are about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

The Sandaime looked at the man for a second before nodding solemnly. "You have my word."

"Good. Naruto, why don't you explain." Kakashi said to the shocked boy. 'Naruto?' Sarutobi blanched. 'That's the name of a character in Jiraiya's book.'

"Whaaat? Why me?" Naruto complained, but relented at Kakashi's stern look. "Okay, okay. Let's see... Ok, so in the beginning... No that's not right... How do I put this..."

"We're from the future," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Oy, Sasuke! Don't interrupt! I was getting to that! Ok, so, we're from the future. Yeah." He nodded, self satisfied, and Sarutobi stared at them.

"... Explain," he said eventually.

"Okay, so there was this big war, and this bad guy was all killing everyone, but I beat him up like the cool, awesome hero I am, but then everyone was dead, so I was like, Aw, Man! but then Kakashi-sensei came up and was like, Naruto, you're so cool and awesome and can you do this time traveling jutsu cause you're so cool and awesome? And I was like, Yeah! cause then I could save all the dead people, and they'd be like, Naruto, you saved us! You're so cool and awesome! And I'd be like, you got that right! I'm so much cooler and awesomer than Sasuke-teme over there! Believe it! And... yeah." He trailed off at the looks he was getting.

Sarutobi grabbed something at random from the long monologue. "Kakashi-sensei?"

He nodded. "Yeah! That's Kakashi-sensei over there! He's not chibi anymore."

"Thanks, Naruto," Kakashi said dryly. He then explained the story to the bewildered Hokage in terms he could understand.

"So Konoha was destroyed by this Tobi person?" Sarutobi asked when he was finished.

"Yeah..." Kakashi looked guilty. Sakura noticed this.

"Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself! Even if it was, you went back to fix it! It won't happen again!" she lectured.

"Why does he think it's his fault?" the Sandaime asked. Kakashi and Sakura froze.

"Oh... It's because he was Hokage, and he thought it was his responsibility to keep the village safe, and it was still destroyed," she quickly improvised. It wasn't like that was a lie, she reasoned. And she couldn't tell him that it was because Tobi was actually Obito, who was destroying the world all because Kakashi killed Rin.

Sarutobi nodded understandingly, and Kakashi sighed in relief. "But why did you go to this time?"

"In a week, my old team will take a mission. During that mission, something happens that is pretty much the reason why Konoha is in ruins in the future. If we can prevent this, maybe we can prevent the destruction of Konoha." Kakashi told him.

He nodded. "And you can't tell me any more about it?"

They all shook their heads. "No. We don't want to reveal too much of the future."

Sarutobi sighed. "I understand. Can you at least tell me your full names?"

Kakashi nodded. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"My name's Sakura Haruno," she said.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"And my name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Not Namikaze?" Sarutobi questioned curiously. "Because you look just like him."

"That's cause he's my dad. I grew up with my mother's surname." He didn't tell him anything else, at risk of giving too much away.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Minato and Kushina. Who'd have thought." He then turned to the 4 time travelers before him. "I have an idea. I'm going to have Minato lead you three for the week, while Kakashi will lead his old team. This way you can get to know each other better, plus I'll have a good excuse to send both your teams on that mission. Sound good?"

They all nodded.

"Come to my office again today at 4:00," Sarutobi instructed.

The three twelve year olds' eyes widened. "You meant noon, right?" Naruto said shakily.

"No, I meant-"

"He meant noon," Naruto insisted, turning to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, he said noon."

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto. "Naruto, you may want to get your hearing checked. He clearly said 4:00."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried dramatically, dropping to his knees. "So cloooose!"

"Just give it up, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "There's nothing you can do."

Sasuke turned around. "I'm leaving," he said, and walked out.

Naruto suddenly stopped yelling. "Oy, teme!" he shouted, running out of the room. "Wait up!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! You can't just leave! You have to wait to be dismissed!" Sakura called, chasing after them.

An awkward silence passed inside the Hokage's office.

"... I should go make sure they don't kill eachother," Kakashi said eventually. Sarutobi nodded, and the one-armed man shushined out of there.

A faint "Ow! Sakura-chan!" was heard in the distance.

The third thought to himself of what he'd been told. _Future, huh? Interesting..._

* * *

It was 6:30 P.M. in the Hokage's office, and 7 people were waiting for the other two designated people to arrive.

"Ugh!" Naruto cried, and flopped on the ground, putting his head in his hands. "It's been two and a half hours already!"

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now, Naru- o? I mean, it's not like Kako-sensei's ever on time."

Rin shot her an understanding look. "You too?"

"Yeah." They smiled at each other.

"Lateness is an unshinobilike trait," Kakashi stated, then stared at Naro, Saso, and Sakura, who were all giving him creepy grins.

"What is wrong with you people?" he cried.

Before Sakura could respond with "everything," Obito burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" He adjusted his goggles. "There was this black cat, and..."

Everyone spaced out at this point.

"Now we need to wait for Kako to get here," the Sandaime said, and Obito blinked. "Huh? I'm not the last one?"

"You're still late, dobe," Kakashi said, and Obito glared at him. "Teme!"

Minato watched this with a fairly exasperated look on his face.

There was a puff of smoke, and Kako appeared in the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You see, there was this black cat, and..."

"LIAR!" both Naro and Sakura shouted, as at the same time Obito yelled, "Hey! You stole my excuse!"

Rin, Kakashi, Minato, and Sarutobi stared in disbelief. _He uses Obito's excuses_, they all thought.

_He really has changed from the stoic boy he was before,_ Sarutobi noticed, looking at said stony faced chuunin.

He cleared his throat. "Now that we've all bothered to show up," the Hokage started, giving pointed looks at the sheepish Obito and Kako, "Let me tell you what I called you here for. For this next week, we're going to have a rearrangement in teams. Kako will be leading team Minato, and Minato will lead our three young foreigners. Any questions?"

Team Minato stared. "What?!" they all cried at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Minato asked.

"Because I decided to do this today, and I couldn't meet until this evening. No more questions? Good. Meet with your new teams starting tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"You are dismissed," Sarutobi repeated, slowly and sternly, signaling the end of their discussion. The hesitant ninja nodded and reluctantly left the room, followed by the time travelers, who were all wearing smirks, as if picturing how to mess with their new team's head(s).

God help them all.

* * *

**That was chapter 3! It will probably be a while before I can update again; I'm going to be busy, and I don't know when I'll find the time to write. If I can, however, I will. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am so, so sorry about the late update! Things just got in the way. For a while I just had writing block, then I started school and hardley had time to write, then I just lost interest in Naruto. I managed to force this out of me for you, but I don't know when I'll next update. I'm still sort of not interested in Naruto, so I probably won't update any of my Naruto stories anytime soon. Once I regain my interest, I swear I will catch up. For now, I hope you can be patient, and that this short chapter keeps you satisfied for now. Once again, I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

"Hello, guys!" It was the next day, and Minato was walking towards his new students, waving at them. They said hi back with varying enthusiasm.

Awkward silence.

"You know, this is really weird," Naruto pointed out, "Having everyone here on time."

"Tell me about it," the other three replied in unison.

"Okay, so why don't we introduce ourselves first. Tell everyone you're likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future," Minato suggested.

"How about you go first, sensei?" Naruto asked, repeating what he had said when they first met Kakashi.

"Ok... My name is Minato Namikaze. I like ramen and my girlfriend. I don't like bad influences, like my sensei. My dream is to become Hokage." He smiled at Naruto. "Your turn."

"Alright! My name is Naro Ramaki! I like ramen, my teammates, and Hinata-chan. I don't like the three minute wait for the water to boil, evil b*stards who kill everyone, and when Kako-sensei's really late. My dream is to save all my precious people, and to change the future!" He grinned.

Minato really hoped that for the second dislike, he wasn't speaking from personal experience. Although, they were ninja, so it wasn't like people like that were uncommon...

"Ok... You next," he said, pointing to Sakura.

She grinned. "My name is Sakura Chinai. I like my friends, my family, and my teachers. I don't like stupid, obsessive fangirls or Kako-sensei's disgusting books. My dream is to become a powerful medic-nin, and to change the future."

Once again, Minato was confused about the dislikes.

"That's... interesting. How about you?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned forward, his chin resting in his hand. "I am Saso Emohite. I like my friends and my brother. I don't like people who betray their friends, or force someone to go against their morals. I want to change the future," he said. Naro beamed and clapped him on the back, while Sakura gave him a hug. He glared at both of them.

Minato got the feeling he wasn't a very touchy-feely person.

"Alright. How about you all show me what you're capable of?" he suggested. Naro formed a huge grin on his face, Saso smirked, and Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Minato had a sudden rush of foreboding.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"How long are they going to take?!"

Rin and Kakashi were waiting at the designated spot Kako had told them to come to. The only problem was, it was three hours after they had been told to come, and neither Obito nor Kako had arrived.

Rin sighed. "It's not like you're not used to it, Kakashi-kun. Obito's always late."

"Yeah, but this is our team leader," Kakashi explained haughtily. "He should set an example for his students, and never arrive-"

"-Late?"

Kakashi spun around to see Kako right behind him, giving him one of his already famous eye crinkles. "Yo," he greeted, and he ruffled Kakashi's hair. "It feels so good to know that my little students aren't talking about me behind my back!"

Both Rin and Kakashi twitched.

"You're late," Kakashi accused, ignoring the fact that he had just been caught talking about the man.

"Ah, but I have an excuse," Kako declared. "You see, I was up all night trying to convert all my jutsu so they can be used with one hand."

Rin frowned. "I don't think that's possible."

"And that's why I said tried," Kako pointed out. "There isn't any easy way to do that; otherwise it'd have already been done." He sighed mournfully. "And now I can't read while fighting anymore! Life is hard."

Rin and Kakashi nodded, as if they knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry I'm late!" The three of them turned around to see Obito running to them. "I had to help an old lady carry her groceries."

Kakashi snorted, and Rin just shook her head and sighed. Kako, however...

"How nice of you!" he praised. "I'm sure she was very appreciative."

Obito stared at him for a second, before breaking into a grin. "Yeah! She was!"

They then started laughing together, as if sharing a joke no one else could understand.

'_Why am I always stuck with the crazy ones?_' Kakashi thought despairingly.

"Alright," Kako declared once everyone had settled down. "Let's do introductions. Tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"We already know each other, though," Obito pointed out. "Wouldn't it make more sense for you to introduce yourself to us?"

"Yeah, but I don't know you," Kako reminded him.

"You know our futures," Kakashi deadpanned. "You know us better than we do."

Kako coughed. "Good point. My name is Kako Somoto. I like a lot of things. There's stuff I don't like, too. I don't feel like telling you my dreams."

He smiled sunnily at the three sweatdropping kids. "Well, wasn't that fascinating? We learned so much about each other!" he gushed sarcastically.

Rin was the first to catch his hint. "My name's Rin," she sighed. "I like animals, my teamates, and Minato-sensei. I don't like when my team fights, or perverts. My dream is to protect Konoha and it's inhabitants, and my fellow shinobi."

Kako smirked at the second dislike. '_Something tells me she won't like my Icha-Icha._'

Obito went next. "My name's Obito Uchiha! I like pranks, Rin-chan, and when Minato-sensei takes us to eat at his favorite ramen stand! I hate stuck up teamates who obsess over the rules!" He glared at Kakashi at this. "My dream is to unlock my Sharingan, and prove that I'm an awesome ninja!"

Kakashi snorted. "'Awesome' isn't the word I would use."

"Shut up, teme!" Obito growled, scowling at the aloof Hatake.

Kako interrupted the fight before it could go any further. "Chibi Kakashi can go next," he said to Kakashi, who glowered.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he intoned. "I like responsible people, and those who follow the shinobi rules. I don't like being called 'chibi'," He sent a pointed look towards Kako, who just curved his eye innocently, "Or irresponsible idiots who are always late." He glared at Obito, who stuck his tongue out at the boy.

_'We were worse than I thought,_' Kako thought unhappily.

Kakashi continued speaking. "My dream is to be a ninja that can be used as a powerful tool by his village."

"What kind of stupid dream is that?!" Obito shot. "At least with mine, I have a life!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "At least I'm being a responsible shinobi."

"I have to agree with Goggles," Kako inputted. "Yours _does_ sound like it's lacking a life."

"Thank you!" Obito cried, deciding to ignore the 'Goggles' bit. "Finally someone agrees with me!"

Kakashi turned his glare to his new sensei. "Like you're one to talk. You didn't have any dreams."

"Au contraire," Kako corrected. "I do have a dream; I just didn't feel like telling you it."

Kakashi looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it, instead choosing to look away and broodingly stare at nothing in particular.

'_I was so boring as a kid,_' Kako thought, sighing to himself. '_I couldn't even come up with a good comeback!_"

"Anyways," he said, drawing the attention of the dysfunctional trio before him. "I have a test for you."

They seemed to show interested in what he was saying now.

And they determined that the wide smirk, which despite the mask, still managed to make itself known, was not a good sign. At all.

* * *

**Sorry again, and I will see you. Sometime. Ja ne for now! :)**


End file.
